En el mundo de los creepypastas (Jeff the killer y tu)
by Mimi2021
Summary: Llevas una vida normal, bonita familia, buenos amigos, etc. Pero tu vida cambiara de rumbo de forma repentina al conocer a algunas de las mas famosas y temidas creepypastas. Recuerda que TU eres la protagonista. Te animas a vivir la aventura?


Despertaste en la mañana por culpa del despertador, lo apagaste de mala gana, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, pero poco te importo, esa maquina te había hecho levantar temprano en un perfecto sábado, tus padres se encontraban de viaje de negocios, tenías la casa para ti sola, pero aun así los días que habían pasado eran muy aburridos.

Con pesadez te levantaste, te vestirte con una camisa blanca, jeans y una sudadera. Fuiste a tu cocina, al ver la nevera no quisiste preparar un desayuno muy elaborado, así que simplemente fuiste a un restaurante cercano. Comiste algo simple y barato. Te fuiste de aquel lugar y recibiste un mensaje de un amigo del colegio, quedaron en reunirse él, otros amigos y tu en la tarde. Se hicieron las 7:00pm, fue un día ajetreado pero entretenido, tuvieron que almorzar y cenar en un restaurante en la calle. Finalmente, decidiste ir a casa, aunque tus padres no te estaban esperando, tenías algunas cosas que hacer. Tomaste un atajo para llegar a casa, aunque no fuera una buena idea. Te dirigiste a un espeso bosque, estaba empezando a llover, te sentaste a los pies de un espeso roble que había allí en un intento de escapar de la lluvia, te pusiste la capucha de tu sudadera junto con unos audífonos, empezaste a oir música de alguna forma, se sentía bien estar allí, Levantaste la vista al cielo, el hermoso cielo nocturno, era noche de luna llena junto con las hermosas estrellas. La lluvia dejo de ser tan intensa, pero aun así querías quedarte un rato mas en el bosque. Aprovechaste el hecho de tener cobertura en tu teléfono, y con facilidad lograste conectarte a internet. Empezaste a buscar Creepypastas, aunque ya habías leído esas historias un montón de veces, podía decirse que te las sabias de memoria. De repente, en aquel bosque sentiste el sonido de una rama romperse. Te quitaste los audífonos con rapidez, normalmente, nadie pasaba por aquel bosque. Buscaste con las vista en el oscuro bosque, hasta que en la distancia notaste a un azabache con sudadera blanca.

-¡Hey!, ¡Tú! -intentaste llamarlo, pero al oírte solo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Te quedaste pensativa por unos instantes, podía decirse que nadie a parte de ti y algunos animales entraban a este bosque, pues a nadie en su sano juicio, entraría a un bosque oscuro en medio de la noche. Volviste a ver tu teléfono, cuando esa idea te llego a la cabeza como un golpe.

-«¿Y si ese era?... No, no pienses en eso, a lo mejor es solo uno de los pesados del colegio jugandote una broma» -pensaste.

Te levantaste dispuesta a irte, empezaste a caminar, hasta que sentiste una mano fría posarse en tu hombro, sentiste como el alma se te fue a los pies. **Temblando te volteaste poco a poco, hasta conseguirte con aquella cosa.** Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo entero, frente a ti estaba un hombre (si así puede decírsele) **alto, esbelto, de traje y sin rostro**. Querías gritar, pero mantuviste la calma o por lo menos lo intentaste.

-¿No tienes miedo? -te pregunto.  
>-Al-algo pero aun así no voy a correr.<br>-¿Piensas entregar tu vida?  
>-No exactamente... -dijiste titubeante.-Leí que... Que si querías salvarte de <strong>Slenderman<strong>... Lo ultimo que debes hacer el correr...  
>-Hmmm... Que inteligente...<br>-¿Vas a matarme? -preguntaste ya un poco mas tranquila.  
>-No, eres la única persona de ciudad con la cual que podido mantener una conversación. Y dime, ¿que te trae a este bosque?<br>-Era para volver a casa, es un atajo mas rápido y tranquilo, sin las bocinas de los autos o la gente gritando.  
>-¿Solo por eso?<br>-Hmmm, quizás para escapar un poco de la realidad.  
>-¿A que realidad te refieres?<br>-Bueno, mis padres viajan todo el tiempo... No tengo los mayores problemas, tengo buenos amigos y una bonita familia.  
>-Hmmmm...<br>-¿Y tu desde cuando estas en este bosque?  
>-Seria difícil decírtelo.<br>-Hmmm... Si no vas de decirme, no voy a obligarte.  
>-Supongo que ahora quieres volver a casa...<br>-Si voy a casa es solo a dormir.  
>-¿A que te refieres?<br>-Mis padres no están, tengo la casa para mi sola, no tengo a nadie que me espere.  
>-Aun así no es excusa para perderte en un bosque oscuro en medio de la noche, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.<br>-Bueno, Slender, te tengo una pregunta.  
>-Dime.<br>-Bueno, si tú en realidad existes...  
>-¿En realidad?<br>-Si, digo... Tu eres una leyenda urbana, si tu eres real, **quiere decir que las otras leyendas...** **También** **lo son...** -dijiste pensativa  
>-Ah, ya veo... <strong>Smile Dog<strong>...**Jeff the killer**... ¿No?  
>-Exacto...<br>-Es mejor no tener un perfil alto... La gente no para a saludar a una persona alta con tentáculos y sin rostro o a un chico un la cara blanca, los párpados quemados y la boca cortada, si sabes a lo que me refiero...  
>-Hmmm, si. ¿Sabes? Dicen que el ser humano le teme a lo desconocido...<br>-Explicate  
>-Por un lado, encontrarse a alguien con la boca cosida o los párpados quemados, por ejemplo, no es una experiencia que la mayoría de la gente haya vivido, es algo desconocido, siempre van a temer... Pero otra cosa es entrar en una casa a la fuerza con un cuchillo en la mano y sed de sangre.<br>-A mi no me metas en ese tema, mi territorio es el bosque.  
>-Si, lo lamento... Ya es hora de que me vaya.<br>-Ten cuidado, no sabes los secretos que guarda este bosque.  
>-Tomare en cuenta tu poco tranquilizadora advertencia.<br>-¿Volverás?  
>-No lo se... Nunca creí encontrarme a Slenderman...<br>-¿Y si te quedas a conversar otro rato?  
>-¿No tienes sed de sangre?<br>-No por ahora.  
>-Entonces si.<p>

Te quedaste un rato hablando con Slender, resulto ser alguien bastante culto, al cual le gustaba leer. Finalmente, te despediste y retomaste tu camino para volver a casa. Al llegar introduciste la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta. Pasaste para caer en la cama de tu cuarto. ¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Habrías estado alucinando? No, lo que viviste fue muy real. Te sentaste al frente de la computadora, investigando posibles encuentros de otras personas con Slenderman, por tu desgracia, no pudiste sacar conclusiones. Habías tenido un encuentro, ¿se lo contarías a tus amigos? De seguro creerían que habías enloquecido, y llevarlos al bosque para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos no era una gran idea, ya que podían terminar muertos.

**-«Slender, Jeff the Killer, Sally, Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Nina the killer, Jane the Killer, Smile Dog... ****The Rake o el Rastrillo... Algunos de los mayores iconos del terror...Todos existen»** -pensaste. -«Quizás me este volviendo loca... O tal vez sea real... Tendré que tener cuidado, no quiero acabar muerta... Aunque quizás esto no sea una pesadilla... Quizás... Solo quizás... Esto sea un sueño...» -pensaste.

Finalmente apagaste la computadora, encendiste el televisor y se recostaste en tu cama. Empezaste a sentir en sueño llegar. Apagaste la TV y caíste dormida. Unas 4 horas después despertaste debido a que sentiste una fría ventisca. Al despertar, viste tu ventana abierta.

-«No recuerda haberla dejado abierta...» -pensaste.- «¿Podrá ser?» -pensaste al levantarte de la cama. -«Alguien esta aquí adentro... Pero...»-pensaste mientras buscabas con la vista en la oscura habitación. -«Si Slender existe, quiere decir que si puede ser posible...» -pensaste antes de sentir un escalofrío subir por tu espalda, pues sentiste a alguien detrás de ti.  
>-Go to sleep... -escuchaste como si fuese un susurro. Con rapidez te volteaste para toparte con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa. Estabas contemplando a nada mas ni nada menos que al mismísimo...<p>

**...Jeff the Killer...**


End file.
